hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Greed Island Card Lists
Greed Island (グリードアイランド, Gurīdo Airando) is a fictional video game in Hunter × Hunter. It is played on the "JoyStation", a video game console, and is out of print. The game transports its players' physical bodies into the world of "Greed Island" (later revealed to be a physical place), were their objective is to gather 100 Specified/Restricted Slot Cards in order to beat the game. These cards must be contained within the player's Binder. All items that are picked up on the island transform into cards, all those not of the 100 Restricted Slot Cards are known as the Unrestricted/Free Slot Cards, which can be contained in 45 of the Binder's allocated slots. The third category of cards are the 40 Spell Cards which can only be acquired in the Spell Card Shop in the town of Masadora. The final set of cards are the Game Master-only Cards, which are only given to the eleven Game Masters. List of the 100 Specified Slot Cards A player has to collect the specified slot cards 001-099 in their Binder Book in order to receive card #000 which is needed to complete the game. List of the Un-Restricted Slot Cards (Free Slots) These cards are not required to be collected in order to complete the game. Instead, these cards are any other items that can be used by the player whilst playing. List of the 40 Spell Cards These cards can only be acquired in the Spell Card Shop in the town of Masadora; they can be purchased in packs containing random spell cards. In order to use a spell card you have to hold it in your hand, say its name followed up with the keyword "On" then the name of the player or place you want it to be designated. Another method is to insert the spell card into the slot at the end of the binder. Spell cards disappear after using it. There are a total of 40 different spell cards. Each spell card is divided into different classes. Attack spells will wait 15 seconds before hitting the target if they have their binder open and own at least one defensive spell. Close-ranged spells cannot be outrun after they are cast, meaning that even if the target moves more than 20 meters away from the user after the spell has been activated, they will still be hit. List of Game Master-only Cards These cards can be used only by a Game Master. They have negative numbers. Only one of these cards has been canonically revealed, which Razor used on the Phantom Troupe. Trivia * Viz Media uncharacteristically avoided using the katakana names of spell cards whenever possible, translating the kanji name instead. * In Chapter 331, Ickshonpe Katocha mentions the "White Spear of Glory" and the "Holy Golden Flag", possibly two new, secret, or Game Master-only cards on Greed Island. * Transport spells have similar illustrations, generally depicting players in the act of flying or of landing at their destination. "Drift" is an outlier in that regard. Category:Greed Island Cards Category:Nen based items Category:Rare Items Category:Greed Island arc Category:Item